vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Event Targets
General This is a list of event targets that reappear frequently in events starting from Vengeance. They include both Alien and A.X.I.S. targets. Targets that are outdated are listed here instead: Alien Event Targets/Legacy Fleets utilized before Vengeance do not appear here as they are limited to those respective events. This includes Planet Strike and Sector Strike event fleets. Demon Corps Targets After Devastation, the Demon Corps now have a minimal presence in the sector, and conduct testing of the Legion Battleship in planet, on a much smaller scale. They no longer appear after the events of Eradication. Alien Targets The Aliens attack the sector in two forms, firstly, via the multiple Alien Fleets that spawn from Unstable Wormholes, and secondly, via their infection of Outposts, converting them into Alien Outposts. Any rebel that dares to take on the Aliens head-on are advised to use extreme caution as well as end-game tech if they want to survive. Alien Fleets Alien fleets appear randomly in various events. These fleets are very powerful and require various strategies and ship configurations to defeat them. Some Alien fleets aggressively target nearby rebel fleets that are within +/- 10 levels. Once defeated, Alien fleets drop Unknown Objects, which currently are used for fusing reusable items into higher-level versions. They can also drop end-game crafting materials and reusable items. Alien fleets will try to warp away on the spot if they have been attacked too many times. Defense Targets DEFENSE pattern targets consist of slow-moving hulls which are almost stationary but have powerful long-range weaponry, forcing rebels to get in range as soon as possible to open fire. Striker Targets STRIKER pattern targets comprise of numerous rapid hulls with medium-range weaponry comparable to those obtainable by rebels. They can be defeated by brute force, i.e. out-DPSing the Aliens. Harvester Targets Alien Harvester fleets feature a single Alien flagship, the Alien Harvester, which rains devastation upon rebel fleets and is fairly durable. On top of that, additional Alien hulls may escort the Harvester in battle, further increasing the difficulty. Players have 6 minutes to defeat this fleet; otherwise, it regenerates to full health after each battle. Aggressor Targets Alien Aggressor fleets are the only type of Alien Fleet capable of directly attacking player bases. Alien Outposts Alien Outposts are seen periodically in events, such as Outbreak where a sustained green wormhole appears and many level 40-50 Alien Outposts spawn around it. Inside is the Colony 47 Infected Sector where many higher level Alien Outposts are found. Alien Outposts are best taken on with a combination of cruisers and destroyers. A Suppressor may be required for those containing squadrons. Due to the sheer size of Alien Outposts, rebels have 10 minutes instead of the usual 5 minutes to destroy it. Do note that Heavy Outposts and Outposts that are otherwise considered as boss targets regenerate after each attack if not fully destroyed. Unlike rebel bases, Alien Outposts only drop resources when fully defeated, and do not apply the 500% cargo limit. A.X.I.S. Targets Since the events of Betrayal, A group of rebels from the A.X.I.S. project have splintered off and have begun conducting open warfare against the Miner Rebellion and their allies. They have stolen ships from the rebels themselves and now attack sectors mercilessly alongside the Aliens during feature events and Alien Decimation. A.X.I.S. Fleets A.X.I.S. fleets are typically centered around a specific hull class, and the fleet name corresponds to the hull class they are centered around. Deceiver = Guardian Cruiser Renegade = Vindicator Cutter Turncoat = Enforcer Battleship Trivia *The A.X.I.S. Fleets utilize Plasma weaponry, which was previously thought to be exclusive to the Aliens. *"Elite" Ancient Outposts (not to be confused with the Co-Op Target) were originally set to appear in November, but this was changed to AXIS Deceivers, due to feedback that KIXEYE got that players were growing tired of having to fight Aliens. Category:NPC Targets